


Two Outta Three

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Sad Ending, Top Shiro (Voltron), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: Around him, the ship is rumbling with life. They are preparing for the launch to Earth. One Keith should be leading, instead he is in the lower decks fucking some nameless trainee. Call it a coping mechanism, but he hasn't been to Earth in two years. He isn't exactly the most enthusiastic to return.





	Two Outta Three

**Author's Note:**

> And all I can do is keep on telling you  
> I want you  
> I need you  
> But-there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you
> 
> -Two Outta Three Ain't Bad

Keith cries out as strong thrusts tear through his body. His partner was unrelenting with his movements, strong, rough, and wild. Just how he likes it. He supposes it might be part of the Galra way, considering every Blade he's slept with so far tended to follow the same methods.

“ _ Ohhh _ , that- ah, feels so good.”

He giggles as the body above him just grunts and silently continues thrusting, harder this time. Pulling all the way out and plunging back in with full force, driving him further up the wall with every movement. He didn't care if his partner didn't talk much, none of the Blades ever did. Both in bed and out on the battlefield.

Instead he uses his two hands to grip the Blade’s shoulders, leaving scratch marks and bruises, as he is rammed into.

_ Gotta make this quick _ , he thinks, letting out a high-pitched keen as the cock inside him hits  _ just  _ right.  _ Krolia will be looking for me soon. _

So he clenches around the Blade’s cock just right, just enough to finish him off. The Blade member is groaning loudly and burying his face into Keith’s shoulder instantly after his actions. Soon, he feels the cock inside him spill into him, and the Blade is pulling out just as quick.

“That was fun,” he says after after a while, pushing the Blade away and standing on shaky legs.

“Adequate,” the Blade replies. Keith just rolls his eyes and laughs, knowing that he probably enjoyed it more than he let on too.

He tears off a piece of the Blade’s uniform (better his than Keith’s, since Keith outranks him) despite his protesting growl, and uses it to wipe both of them clean. Not entirely clean, he would need a shower for that. But he hardly had any time left before the launch.

“This is goodbye, then.”

The Blade says nothing, just stares off into a wall while dressing himself. Keith shrugs and grabs the rest of his stuff, shutting the door behind him. Around him, the ship is rumbling with life. They are preparing for the launch to Earth. One Keith should be leading, instead he is in the lower decks fucking some nameless trainee. Call it a coping mechanism, but he hasn't been to Earth in two years. He isn't exactly the most enthusiastic to return.

“Krolia is going to kill me,” he mutters to himself, then makes his way up the stairs, trying hard not to limp. God knows what his mother would do if she sees him limping right before a launch.

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says as he announces his arrival. He walks into a room with all the senior officers of the Blade, each dressed prim and proper as they sat in their places around a long, oval table. Kolivan just gives him a disapproving look, but Krolia turns to look at him with a look that says they’ll be talking about what he did later on.

He sits through the entire thing, speaking only when necessary and nodding along with the rest of the Blades whenever something is proposed. It's not a hard job, being a senior officer. There are times when he even admits to missing the battlefield, in the heat of the action. But the war is gone, has been for a long time. And he is eager to move on from that.

After they officially launch and are on the course to the Milky Way galaxy, he feels a strong grip on his arm leading him out if the room.

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Krolia hisses into his ear as soon as the massive doors shut behind them.

Keith shrugs off her grip and glares at the ground. “I was just a little late, no need to freak out.”

“What caused you to be late is why I am ‘freaking out’.”

Keith clicks his tongue.  _ So she knows about that. _

“It won't happen again.”

“It’s all you've been doing the past year, Keith!” She snapped. After a while, she gently places a finger below his chin, urging her son to look up. “When are you going to settle down?”

“I hate that word,” Keith says instead of answering, “And you know I have too much to do here in the Blade. I don't have time to settle down.”

“Then what do you call what you've been doing?”

_ Stress relief _ , he wanted to call it, but Kolivan is walking in on them and interrupting before he could get another word in.

“The senior officers would like to discuss an important matter regarding the Olkari rehabilitation plan. You two are expected at the table,” he declares with finality. Krolia nods and gives Keith one more pressing look before following Kolivan inside.

“This is not over, Keith.”

Keith rolls his eyes and thinks to himself,  _ of course it isn't. _

* * *

 

Hunk is the first one to see him after they land on Earth. Inevitably, he also is the first one to give Keith a giant bear hug once they meet on the deck.

“Easy, Hunk.” He giggles and taps the bigger man's shoulders. “I'm out, I'm out.”

“We've missed you, you hothead!” Hunk exclaims heartily, finally letting go of Keith. “Where’ve you been all these years?”

“Travelling around galaxies, helping the coalition,” he says flatly. It's not like there's been anything else to do, quite honestly. Hunk shrugs in understanding and places a hand on his back, leading him away from the deck.

Keith looks back and sees Krolia eyeing both of them warily. He knows his conversation with his mother was far from over. But, at least with Hunk by his side, Krolia won't be bothering him for a while. The senior Blade still held a deep affection for the former yellow paladin, so she wouldn't pull him away from him just to chastise him again.

"Oh man, wait till Pidge sees you. She's been missing you so much! She won't admit it though. And Lance is almost just as bad. Shiro keeps telling him you're out doing important stuff, though.”

_ Shiro _ .

The name still brings a stab of pain in his heart. Keith's eyes grow sad at the thought of Shiro. _ I wonder if he missed me at all. _

He remembers receiving the news while he was in the Provulian Galaxy. Curtis had left Shiro and Shiro was asking for him to come home to Earth to visit.  _ Please _ , he wrote,  _ I need you right now _ .

But Keith didn't come. Keith didn't reply at all, hasn't even kept in contact with Shiro all these years. All because everything is still fresh in his memory.

Him crying drunkenly on Lance's shoulder in Shiro's wedding, spilling everything out to the sharpshooter. Everything he wouldn't admit while he was sober. It was a tough night that he's tried so hard all these years to forget.

When he woke up the next morning, Lance was sitting next to his bed, facial expression grave as he handed him a glass of water. He spouted some bullshit about never giving up on love, told some anecdote about him and Allura. But Keith hadn't wanted to hear anecdotes, he wanted to hear the promise that Lance won't spill a word to anybody about that night. Once he got it, he left. And he's never been back since.

Until today.

Hunk is still excitedly babbling about Pidge's newest invention and some of his culinary escapades. Keith smiles and follows along, going through the castle like his old home. Which it is, in a way.

He looks back at the Galra ship he brought in, wondering how long it'll take before he is running away again. Hopping on the ship and running away from his problems and his past and everything else to the farthest galaxies.

_ It's going to be a long day _ .

* * *

 

They arrive in the middle of the celebration.

Around him, people are running about getting ready to celebrate the festival of Allura. There’s food and games and prizes. All of it reminds of being being a kid again, spending the whole day in the carnival.

When dinner is about to begin, that's when Lance and Pidge show up.

“You made it!” Lance exclaims, pulling Keith into a tight embrace. Keith notes he says nothing out of the ordinary, just like he promised.

“Wouldn't miss it. It's for Allura, after all.”

“Wish you had said that last year when you were too busy with ‘Blade stuff’ to celebrate,” Pidge scoffs, but she pulls him into another hug anyway.

Coran spots them from the crowd and walks over to them, excitedly chattering about the preparations that he went through for the festival and the fun they’ll be having. “Be prepared, m’ boy. You’re in for a treat,” blurted Coran, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Keith’s eyes scan the number of people in the crowd. Gaze coming to a stop on a tall, handsome stranger by the shooting range. And he couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

 

By the end of the night, he finds himself crashing into some room with said stranger. Call it force of habit, he couldn’t help it.

He couldn’t even remember the stranger’s name. Dustin or Evan or some douche bag name like that, all he knows is that he isn’t half bad at kissing and that they really need to find somewhere else to be doing this if they are going to go all the way.

“Hard for me yet, babe?” The stranger asks breathlessly when they part, before diving in again into another kiss. Keith smirks against his lips and rolls his hips just right, just enough to give them the friction they need. They both part to moan aloud and the stranger is suddenly grabbing his hips, urging him to pull his pants down.

_ Oh well _ , he thinks,  _ this is as good a place as any to get started _ .

Keith pulls him into another searing kiss, blocking out the rest of the world. He isn’t able to tell that the door is opening and the light is streaming in.

“Keith?”

Keith gasps into the stranger's mouth and pushes him away. God knows the other paladins cannot see him in action. When he alerts his gaze towards the newcomer, he almost gasps again.

It's Shiro. His white hair is cut shorter and he has glasses perched atop his nose but it's really him.

“Shiro? What are you doing here?”

His gaze is steely, and he doesn't look at Keith, instead looking at the stranger who had his arms all over him. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Keith prayed that Shiro would get the message: he’s not needed here. But he wasn’t budging, he was just looking at them in the same hardened, stony glare.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he says “We need to talk.”

* * *

 

Once the door is slamming behind them, Keith is bounding into his bedroom and out of Shiro's sight. He is irritated, furious even. He just lost a chance with to stay with someone for the night and now Shiro is no doubt intent on interrogating him on the matter.

“Keith.”

“What.”

Shiro places a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. “Don’t you think it’s time for you to settle down?” he asks behind him.

_ So that’s what this is about. Looks like he’s been speaking to Krolia. _

Keith finally turns to look at him, glowering. “You wanted to talk in private about  _ this _ ? Don’t joke with me,” Keith growls, muttering under his breath, “All those years apart and  _ this  _ is what you want to talk about.”

Shiro backed away, clearly not expecting Keith’s reaction. “I just want you to stop playing around and think about settling down.” He added, “Life isn’t all about sex.”

_ How would you know? _

“That’s rich, coming from a divorced man.”

He notes the way Shiro’s cheeks light up in red, his eyes widen. It’s something that still hits home, his divorce with Curtis. He knows how much it pained Shiro, so he’s never used it against him before. Until now.

“You know, you probably sucked in bed, that’s why Curtis left you!” he exclaimed, taking a step closer to Shiro. He couldn’t help it. He's angry and lonely and that's the only thing coursing through his mind. That Shiro is probably angry and lonely too.

“You never slept with me,” Shiro’s retorts, voice breaking in frustration, “how would you know if I sucked or not?”

Suddenly, their closeness is palpable. They’re both heaving, panting as they breath in the silence in the room. Keith’s eyes are wide as he rakes through Shiro’s figure. Rakes through his body and his eyes and lips greedily, as if he owned him.

And Shiro is no different. His face is flushed and his eyes half-lidded as he takes Keith in. It doesn’t take a second before they are both leaning in and giving each other what they’ve always wanted.

Everything happens all at once.

He feels Shiro’s hand on his cheek, in his hair, untangling the strands and making his ponytail come loose. In an instant, he knows this is what he wants.

He feels strong hands take hold of his thighs as he wraps them around Shiro. Soon, they fall into Keith’s bed, Shiro groaning as he broke the kiss.

“We should stop,” he says in between sloppy kisses.

“No,” Keith protests, and then he leans in again. Because this is what he's good at, perhaps the only thing he can offer Shiro.

When they move, they move together as pure fire and energy. Unstoppable.

Shiro grabs a bottle of lube from inside his drawer and takes Keith apart with his fingers just that easily. One, two, three inside him, stretching him open. Keith moans unabashedly into Shiro's shoulder at the movement, hand clutching unto his dark shirt as both of their breaths come out as pants. It's too much all at once. He finds himself crying out as Shiro finds his prostate and whimpers as he feels the fingers finally retreat.

Suddenly, Shiro is hooking an arm around his waist and flipping them over. Keith gasps and finds himself pinned down the bed by Shiro's large body.

There's movement above him and Shiro gets up to grab a something from his drawer again. He comes back later with a condom. Keith swallows and feels for the first time how real this all is.

Shiro must've caught the hesitant look on his face, because soon enough he arching a questioning brow at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, hands hooking around Shiro's neck and pulling him down into another rough kiss. Their tongues move together and turn the kiss sloppy. No sooner, Shiro is reaching over and pulling Keith out of his pants.

Keith genuinely moans when Shiro reaches behind and kneads his cheeks. “Wanted to do that all day,” he admits when they part to breathe, which Keith finds even hotter.

“Get on with it,” he demands. And Shiro follows his wishes, lining up his hard cock with Keith's slicked entrance and pushing in gently.

He can't fully describe the feeling of Shiro bottoming out in him. Somewhere between bliss and pain, there it was. He moaned as he felt the cock spear through him, surprised by how full it made him feel.

“You ready?” Shiro asks hotly above him. There's sweat running down his face already and his voice is shaky from the movement. Keith looks at him helplessly and nods in earnest. “Yes,” he breathes out.

When Shiro thrusts into him, everything is filthy and raw. Keith has to bite his own hand, stifle his moans lest it wakes the others. He mewls as Shiro moves in and out of him with a force unparalleled by others he's been with before.

_ Yes _ , he thinks,  _ this is what I want. This is what I’ve always wanted _ .

He moans and pulls Shiro down into another heated kiss, bracing himself for what will become of them for the rest of the night.

Keith rolls his hips along with the rhythm, angling it just right for Shiro to his his-

“Agh! Oh g-god, do that again!” Keith cries out. Shiro manages a soft chuckle in response and thrusts in again, right into his prostate.

Keith finds himself gripping Shiro's shoulders as he is pounded into over and over again. He tosses his head back and stares at Shiro’s heated expression above him.

“You're so good,” he whines as Shiro continues thrusting into him “God, why didn't we do this before?”

_ Why didn't we? _

The answer would've been clearer was he not drunk on Shiro's scent and leaving bite marks on his neck.  _ Adam _ .  _ Curtis _ . The war. Everything. Everything stopped them from coming together then.

All their movements are rough and desperate, as if they know they'll never get another chance like this. Keith tips his head back again and cries out unabashedly, head digging into the pillows below him as his nails dig into Shiro's scarred skin. And all that's coursing through his mind is,  _ more more more _ .

"I love you," he gasps out, " _ I love you _ ."

But Shiro is groaning so loud he thinks he could hardly hear him, lost in his own pleasure. His thrusts grow frantic and his hands bite into Keith's shapely hips, digging into it so deep he knows there'll be marks by the morning.

Suddenly, he is coming down and biting down on his neck, marking Keith up just like the needy slut he is. Keith's eyes squeeze shut and he cries out one final time, knowing he can't hold out any longer.

"Shiro, I can't-! I'm  _ gonna _ -!" Then he moans loudly and finally releases, spilling into their stomachs.

Shiro grunts and thrusts into him a few more times. He pants into Keith's neck and gasps out his name as he finally comes into the condom.

They stay like that for a long time, panting and heaving until their heartbeats go back to normal. Keith's vision goes blurry and his body goes slack before he knows it. He hears something, almost like Shiro is talking to him, but it's too late. Soon, he is falling into deep sleep in Shiro's arms.

* * *

 

He awakens to an arm slung over his body and light streaming through the curtains. Shiro is beside him, still sleeping soundly. For a while, all Keith feels is content and peace.

He shifts closer to Shiro, snuggling into his warm embrace until he hears something that makes his blood run cold. “Curtis?” Shiro mumbles.

Keith darts away as if electrocuted. He sits up the bed and watches Shiro's unconscious form. He tracks the movement of his chest as he breathed, traces the shape of his lips and nose and eyes. All the things he knows he will no longer have after today.

_ Right _ . This is his life now.  _ Always second place. _

He figures since he's up anyway, he might as well make breakfast. So he gets out of bed, slips into an over-sized sweater he finds in his closet, and heads to the small kitchen he has in his chambers.

The smell of brewing coffee is what wakes Shiro up. He mumbles, groans, then rolls over as if having a bad dream. Slowly, he sits up and rubs a hand on his eyes sleepily while yawning. Keith blushes at the sight, finding it oddly adorable. But he pretends to be invested in the jam he's spreading on his toast.

“Mornin’.”

Shiro jolts at the sound of Keith's voice, as if he had forgotten he was even there.

_ Or as if he thought it was someone else in the room with him _ , Keith's mind supplies, bitterly.

“Sit down and have some breakfast,” he offers, sliding a mug of coffee to the edge of the table.

Shiro stands groggily and walks over to the table, face conflicted with emotions. Keith tries not to let it bother him as much, but he knows something is wrong with the older man. He knows every semblance of normalcy he tried to create with Shiro is instantly about to change.

"I should go," Shiro announces.

Keith puts down his mug of coffee and stares at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

“You know we can't... do this. We shouldn't have done it in the first place,” Shiro reasons. But Keith is tired of listening to reason. He knows if he did they would be reverted back to normal. And he doesn't want normal.

“But why?” Keith protests, standing until his eyes pierced defiantly into Shiro's. He is not above acting like an utter brat to get what he wants now. “Why is it that you're so scared go further than a few fucks? Is that what I am to you?”

“No- I- well. It's complicated, Keith. It's always been.” He ducks his head down and sighed, looking so conflicted that Keith couldn't help but feel sorry for him for a moment. Feel sorry for the both of them.

There they are, stumbling as they both tried to find their paths alone. But Shiro should never be alone. Keith is there, always there, offering to help him. To do whatever he can. Now he realizes the fundamental truth. That no matter how many times he offered, Shiro would always say no.

“That's because you're a coward, Takashi Shirogane.” There are tears streaming down his face now, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is hurting Shiro the way he hurt him. The way he has always hurt him. “You've always been a  _ fucking  _ coward!”

Shiro just stands there for a moment, looking as though he might reach out to Keith. But his hand retreats, resigns to his side. His eyes turn downcast and his shoulders fall. “Keith, we can't go on like this. Please.”

“Fuck off,” he says, just because he can. He can feel the years of pent up anger, pent up frustration overflowing inside of him. Tipping him over and making him say the things he had always wanted to say. “Fuck off with your sad little divorced life. I don't need any of this. Not anymore.”

“Keith, listen-”

“No,  _ you _ listen. I've been through hell and back trying to keep you alive and safe and I will never stop doing it. You want to know why? Because I love you. I always have!” He could feel the warmth blooming in his flushed face as he admitted it, the tears still weren't stopping. There was a tightness in his throat as if daring him to continue, to say his next words. This was  _ never _ how he wanted to tell Shiro. He imagined so many things in the past, so many beautiful scenarios. But now he knows that all of those were just fairy tales created by an innocent, ignorant mind that didn't know any better. “I stuck with you. Through  _ Adam _ . Through  _ Curtis _ . Through every goddamn thing. And now I realize, I have never even stood a chance, not when all you see me as is a fucking cadet.”

“I don't see you as a cadet!”

“Then what is it, Shiro? What's holding you back?”

“ _ I don't want to lose you _ !”

A pause rung throughout the room as they both heaved. In and out, in and out. For a while, there was nothing but silence and panting breaths.

“What?” Keith asked, wary as he made his way closer to Shiro.

“I don't think I can ever stand to lose you, Keith,” Shiro admitted, breaking his hold on Keith’s gaze. “I can’t do it, Keith, and that’s why I’ve never tried to pursue you after all these years and-”

“Get out.”

“What?” Shiro asks, finally looking up at him.

“I said _ get out _ .” Keith says, louder this time, “I’m tired of being at your beck and call, Shiro. It’s not gonna happen. Not this time. And maybe… Maybe back then we could’ve had a chance. But now I can clearly see that there’s just nothing left for us anymore.”

“Keith, I-”

“Get out. Please.” His voice breaks. “Leave me alone.”

And Shiro listens. He nods once and somberly collects his things once more. Soon he is at the door and turning away from Keith. “I never wanted this to happen,” he whispers.

“Me too,” Keith says. But they're done lying to each other and themselves at this point, they both know there is no other way it could've happened.

And then the door shuts and Keith is left alone in the room, watching the two mugs of coffee grow cold as the time passes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [@applepieken](https://twitter.com/applepieken) on Twitter for letting me use their comic as an inspiration for this fic! I like the idea of a divorced Shiro and Keith's one night stand esp bec of the emotions that it can cause. So there you have it! Share your thoughts down below and don't forget to leave a kudos for me, thank you so much for reading this story!!
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/) and don't forget to drop by my Ko-Fi (link in my Tumblr) to give me a little love this holiday season


End file.
